


Lovesick Fool

by chowderr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, James Potter is a Good Friend, James Potter is the mom friend, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Nice Peter Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew is slightly less worried but still worried, Remus Lupin has no regard for his personal wellbeing, Sirius Black worries, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, Young James Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chowderr/pseuds/chowderr
Summary: Remus Lupin has always hated making others worry, so it comes as no surprise that he's the exact type of person to hide every illness and injury he gets. James, Peter, and Sirius know better, but of course they still put far too much faith in Remus and end up having to drag him out of whatever pit he's fallen into. This is one of those times.In other words, Remus gets sick and, even as unpleasant as it is, tries to hide it. The boys worry about him enough anyways.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Lovesick Fool

The day started like any other. Sure, Remus woke up with a splitting headache, but that wasn't that odd, it wasn't as though it had never happened before. Once you've had all your bones break and reform monthly, you tend to not worry so much about seemingly small things such as headaches. Instead, Remus just went about with his daily routine, lying awake in bed as he waited for James to start scolding him, nagging that they'd all be late if the werewolf didn't hurry up and put on some pants. He complied of course, eventually, and their little quartet made their way down to the great hall for breakfast. Remus relied heavily on Peter for balance.

Breakfast was slightly less normal. To Sirius and Peter, nothing was out of the ordinary, but James couldn't help but notice Remus' hesitation to eat. Usually, he ate an almost unnatural amount of food, especially considering how thin he still managed to be (the curse of a growing teenage boy with lycanthropy,) but today so little as the smell of toast was making his head spin. He ate about three bites before he had to put it down and lean against Sirius, burying his face in the crook of the other boy's neck as best he could while sitting next to him.

When the time came around to head to his first class, Remus managed to piece things together. Now how he'd caught the bug, he wasn't sure, but there was no doubt that he was sick. Peter was the only other marauder that Remus shared charms with, so the four boys went their separate ways. Walking from the great hall to the charms classroom was more tiring than Remus had anticipated it would be, so by the time they arrived he was already very worn out. Despite that, he was able to force himself to stay awake. Even through Peter's constant rambling, he managed to just smile and nod. Honestly, it wasn't until Remus missed an entire demonstration on a spell that Peter started to notice something was off. The fact that it took four tries and slamming a textbook on their desk to get Remus' attention was just a confirmation that he wasn't in a good state.

Things continued this way for the next three classes. He dropped at least six pots in herbology, turned his quill into a brain dead frog in transfiguration, and fell asleep in history of magic (probably the least of everyone's worries.) By the time he and the other three boys got to potions, Remus wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up. James and Remus shared a desk in potions, Peter with their friend Mary (and Pete's suspected crush,) and Sirius with some poor slytherin girl that seemed petrified by his intimidating aura. Potions was the class Remus had been dreading most. It was draining on a normal day, with all the smells and noises it drove him mad, not to mention the fact that it was one of his worst subjects, but being sick just amplified those horrors by what felt like tens of thousands. By some miracle, he was able to get through about ten minutes of class without showing his misery, but the second the clanging of students lugging up their cauldrons started ringing in his ears, he was obviously not having a good time. 

"You alright there, Moony?" James asked, a look of concern on his face. Remus simply dismissed him with a smile and a nod and continued with the task at hand. Of course he'd say he was fine, if there was anyone that hated worrying his friends, it was Remus. They already did that enough, what with full moons, so it was no surprise Remus always hid when he was sick, hurt, upset, anything of the sort. If they were in an apocalypse movie, he would one hundred percent be the person that got bit and hid it until it was too late. James certainly looked suspicious, but Remus seemed well enough to not worry too much. Eh, the werewolf had just gotten very good at faking it. 

Another ten minutes passed by, and Remus was getting progressively worse. He felt like he was being boiled alive, and the actual boiling cauldron atop his desk didn't help with that. Every single (even miniscule) move that Remus made caused his head to pound and a wave of dizziness to wash over him. The unbelievable amount of smells filling the classroom were nauseating and it was difficult for Remus to not just bend over and start puking his guts out. He assumed the gig was up by now, and rightfully so, because James was watching him like a hawk (with very bad eyesight) and wouldn't even let him take notes, much less do any of the instructions. 

"Remus, you're obviously not okay. Go to the hospital wing, you know the drill, we'll take notes for you," James, bless his heart, did his best to convince Remus to just go get himself fixed up. Remus was not having it.

"I'm fine, I told you. I'm just a little tired, is all. No need to freak out," his voice was hoarse and shaky, but he tried to stand his ground anyways.

"Fine," James sighed. "We need leech juice, I'll be right ba-"

"I'll get it."

"What? No, I-" Before James could finish his protests, Remus had already stood up and started walking to grab the ingredient. He knew he was moving much, much faster than what was acceptable for his current state, but he had a point to prove. He passed by Sirius and Peter's desks, who both seemed to take notice of his illness and watched him with more worry than Remus thought was humanly possible. The shelves he stopped at were chock full of various potions materials, and once he was there and started looking through everything, a very strong dizzy spell caused him to have to hold tightly onto the shelves to steady himself. After a few seconds, Remus felt a hand on his back and another on his arm.

"Moons? Are you okay?" Sirius. He'd followed Remus over, of course he had. The tall brunette tried to reply, but Sirius shushed him before he could say anything. "I shouldn't have asked, sorry. We're gonna go to the hospital wing, alright? Can you walk?" Remus didn't reply in any way. He was  _ fine _ . Sure, he didn't feel great, but he could make it through the rest of the day. Right? Apparently, his body did not agree with his mind, because the second he tried to walk to a different section of the shelves, his legs gave out and everything went black.

When Remus came to, he kept his eyes closed. It was more comfortable that way. He could hear a conversation taking place next to him, one that he could just barely understand because everything sounded like he was underwater.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine, Mister Potter. Though I would have liked for you lot to have brought him to me much sooner."

"We know, we're sorry. Won't happen again, Pomfrey."

"Mister Black? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah… you're sure he'll be fine?"

"I'm sure, dear. It's a bad fever, but nothing he won't recover from. He's a strong boy."

Remus felt a warm, soft hand grab his own and lace their fingers together. He'd know that hand anywhere. There'd been plenty of nights and days spent in the hospital wing just like this, with Sirius refusing to leave his side. Enough for a lifetime. Slowly, Remus opened his eyes and sure enough, there was Sirius sitting right next to him. James and Peter were there too, still talking to Madame Pomfrey.

"Hi," Remus mumbled. Sirius' head shot up from where it hung and he stared at the other with a look of relief.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Sirius chuckled and raised Remus' hand to press a kiss to his knuckles.

"No surprise there." the raven haired boy looked down again as though contemplating something. "I'm sorry, Re. I should've realized at breakfast, I don't know how I didn't, I-"

Remus quickly shushed him. "It's fine, Pads. You didn't do anything wrong," James and Peter seemed to realize their friends were having a bit of a moment and scurried off to wait until it was safe. Pomfrey stayed, of course, and continued to fuss over Remus.

"Mister Black, I do hope you know that Remus needs his rest," Sirius' usual discomfort with being referred to by his last name was momentarily pushed aside, seeing as it had been replaced with worry for his partner. 

"Course I know that, Poppy-"

"Please stop calling me Poppy."

"-but can't I just stay here with him anyways? For a little bit?" he pleaded.

"You still have classes to attend, Sirius.. As do Mister Pettigrew and Mister Potter," Pomfrey called, peeking her head out from behind the curtains at Peter and James, who both smiled awkwardly and waved at her in response. Sirius simply frowned and looked back at Remus, who looked absolutely awful. His face was somehow both pale and red and his hair stuck to his forehead with beads of sweat. His hands were shaking (more so than normal) and from the looks of it he could barely keep his eyes open. Remus felt just about as awful as he looked too, if not more. His throat was dry, he felt freezing cold but he was sweating like crazy, his head might as well have been splitting in two, and he felt like he had to puke every ten seconds. He'd be okay though. He always was. Pomfrey was a damn miracle worker. She walked off after another minute or so, leaving the two boys alone.

"You have to tell me when you're not feeling well," Sirius said a matter-of-factly, breaking the silence. "I know you're gonna try to argue. Oh, but I already worry you all so much, I can't do that even  _ more _ blah blah blah, shut up. I want to worry about you, Remus. I want to know you're okay."

"I am okay."

"Are you?" Another moment of silence in which Remus avoided eye contact completely and Sirius frowned. "You don't take care of yourself, mon amour. Every time I look at you, you're working your arse off. I like your arse, don't do that," Remus couldn't stop himself from laughing a little at that.

"It's hard, Siri. I can't-" the young werewolf cut himself off with a coughing fit and Sirius was quick to sit him up and rub his back.

"Shhhh, I know, trust me I know, but can you try for me? If not me, for James? Cause I know mamma Jamie is sitting out there worried out of his mind," It took a few seconds of consideration, but Remus slowly nodded his head.

"I can try." Sirius gave a warm grin in response that filled Remus' heart to the brim.

"Scooch over," the shorter boy said as he started crawling into the bed, moving around so he could (somewhat) spoon Remus. "Now go to sleep, beau. I love you, I hope you know that."

"I love you too." Who would've thought it was so hard to stay awake with someone running their hand through your hair? Sirius had absolutely no idea what Remus said next, but the dreamy tone in which he spoke seemed promising. "Rydw i'n mynd i'ch priodi chi ryw ddydd."

**Author's Note:**

> translations:  
> "mon amour" (french): my love  
> "beau" (french): beautiful  
> "Rydw i'n mynd i'ch priodi chi ryw ddydd" (welsh): I'm going to marry you some day


End file.
